Victory Is Mine
is the season finale of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Final Immunity Challenge Candice, Leon and Louise arrive at their last challenge. For this challenge, they need to jump into the water and hold their breath as long as possible. The winner of that challenge will win final immunity and a seat at final tribal council, having 50% chance of winning a million bucks. Both Leon and Candice think this is a easy challenge while Louise knows she will struggle. The three jump in the water and go underwater, holding their breath. Louise drops out real quick as she panics. She explains she has a hard time holding her breath. As she swims back, she looks at Candice and Leon battling for the final immunity necklace. Both do amazingly well, wanting to win so bad. Candice starts losing her breath while Leon does too. It's Candice who comes above first, followed by Leon which means Leon wins final immunity. Leon looks like he is about to pass out while Candice keeps coughing. Louise helps the two to get back on the island. Leon states he is super excited. Qinghai The three walk to the shelter. Candice says she knows it's her time and that she will head to the jury with her head up high. She wishes the two good luck and goes for a swim, making herself ready for tribal council. Leon feels like he has won the game already. Louise makes him feel like he got this, but inside she knows she still has a chance. Tribal Council Leon, Louise and Candice enter tribal council, followed by the jury. Some jurors grin or glare at Leon winning final immunity. Jeff asks Leon how he feels about winning the last challenge. Leon states he is happy because now he knows he will win, making Louise blush a bit. Candice smiles and stands up even before Leon can cast his final vote. Candice gets her torch snuffed, saying she wants this to go easy and fast since this season is called Panic Rush. The jurors laugh and clap for Candice. Leon sits down again, feeling bummed his last vote was never officially stated. Day 30 Leon and Louise are enjoying their last day. Leon states in his confessional that he can smell the million dollars already. He was in control since the start and he is very excited to hold the million dollars and go on vacation. Louise states that she knows it will be hard to beat Leon but she also says that her husband has told her to never give up. She knows how to win this game and she will show it tonight at final tribal council. Final Tribal Council Louise and Leon arrive at tribal council, followed by Marcelles, Eleanor, Jessie, Tamara, Jaimy, JJ, Edward, Katy and Candice. The two finalists give their final speech. Leon states that his game was all about controlling the game, making sure he won challenges and got his alliance to vote people out. He was in control for majority of the game, claims he took everyone of the jury out and says he had an very balanced social, strategic and physical game. Louise then stands up and says that from the moment she beat Sally in the first duel, she had to work hard to not go home. She made great deals, friendships and managed to be on no one's radar. She asks the jury for forgiveness tonight, to listen to her and Leon and to enjoy their last evening together. Marcelles stands up, saying that he feels both finalists lacked of something. While Louise's social game was great, her physical and strategic game were less impressive. Eleanor coughs and states that Louise always came in far with challenges and she was part of Shiyan, who won the most challenges. Marcelles stutters, not knowing what to say. He then continues, saying that Leon's social game was wacky. As Tamara stands up to defend, Marcelles says he doesn't want to hear anything and sits down. Eleanor stands up, saying that she admires Louise and that she will get her vote tonight, making some jurors frown. Eleanor states that Louise cared for people, was the person who took care of the meals, almost won individual immunities and had to fight for her place since day one. She is the ultimate Survivor and she will root for her to win. Jessie then stands up and says he is a fan of Leon's very controlling and boss-typed game and that he thinks he will win the game tonight. He has a question for Louise though, he wants to know her best move. Louise says that her best move was to get to know everyone individually. She knew the people who she played with, she never had any conflict and she befriended everyone. That's also the reason she got zero votes against her. Tamara then takes the time to promote Leon. She says that Leon was the leader of their alliance, calling the shots and voting everyone out. She says that he was the best player and even when people gunned for him, he still stayed and slayed. He won challenges, played people and plotted people's eliminations. He is the ultimate survivor. Jaimy stands up and looks at Leon. He brings back the moment where he and Leon had a conversation where they would work together, two big buds together in the game. And he went back on his word, blindsiding him. He asks Leon why he did that. Leon responds with saying that he was the biggest threat in the game at that time and since Candice was immune, he was the next one to go. Jaimy then asks why he didn't vote Candice the next round, which Leon responds with that he made a deal with her, making Jaimy confused. JJ congratulates both finalists. He says he is dissapointed in Leon backstabbing him and his ally Katy. He thinks that people who are more connected on a personal level deserve to win even when he think Leon played a very good game. Edward stands up, feeling a little hurt he got taken out in a double tribal council. He points out that he was impressed by Leon's game. He asks Leon what his best move was in the game. Leon responds with saying that taking out Jaimy was the best move. Katy says she knows who she'll be voting for. She asks the two finalists who they thought played the best game. Both say that Candice played the best game. Speaking about Candice, she's the last one to stand up and give her speech. Candice says that she awards good gameplay and since she saw tops and flaws from both, she says she has a hard time. But she feels like Leon played an way more all-round game and that she only sees Louise as a sweet grandmother. She wishes best good luck. The nine jurors vote. Afterwards, Jeff grabs the urn and says he will read the votes during the reunion. Reunion At the reunion, everyone is ready for the votes. It's very entertaining since no one has a clue on who's winning. Both Louise and Leon look fantastic. They're ready, they finally are gonna find out who won. For the last time, Jeff will read the votes. This time, you want to see your name on the parchment. . . . . First vote... . . . . Leon . . . . Louise . . . . Leon . . . . Louise . . . . Leon . . . . Leon . . . . It takes five votes to win... . . . . . . . . Louise (The audience looks like they aren't holding it anymore) . . . . Louise 4 votes Louise, 4 votes Leon.... and there is only 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . (Louise and Leon are holding each other's hand) . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Panic Rush . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LOUISE!!! Louise jumps, shocked she won. She cries and hugs Katy as she runs to her husband and her children plus grandchildren while Leon looks very disappointed. Tamara went to him, hugging her best friend. Louise has won Survivor: Panic Rush in a 5-4 vote against Leon, one of the most surprising outcomes of a survivor season ever. Votes Katy voted Louise: "You deserve those million dollars. You always have stick to yourself, to the good person you are. Never change." JJ voted Louise: "Such a wonderful lady, you deserve to win." Marcelles voted Louise: "I'm very glad to cast this vote for you. You deserve to win this game in my eyes more than Leon." Eleanor voted Louise: "No matter if you win or not, in my books you are a winner!" Jaimy voted Louise: "All parts play a role in this. Revenge, emotions, game... it's just you have to win this game so I can actually sleep peacefully ahah." Candice voted Leon: "Let's be real, you outplayed us. You outwitted us. And you definitely outlasted us. You deserve to win and those bitter betties should know better." Tamara voted Leon: "Leon, no matter what happens, you are my winner forever. You did amazing." Edward voted Leon: "Really respect your big game. You did great, dude." Jessie voted Leon: "Admitting you are not the best player out there however you did play better than Louise who was just a sweet pummel in my opinion. Congrats!"